Disposable
by Jiriza Takuya
Summary: Joker and Harley is shot at but Harley takes the shot for him. Will he save his lucky pawn or will he end what he started?  Harley & JOKER P.O.V


A/N: Hii guys Jiriza here putting out another lovey-dovey angsty one that you guys will hopefully love as much as I do! Sorry if Joker seem kind of OOC as this is the first time writing the Joker as well as Harley but if you don't mind that then read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I ever own Dc Comics or any of their characters. This fan-fic is just that…A FAN-FIC!

* * *

><p>"Mr. J" I screamed as I pushed him out of the way of the gun pointing at him. I just can't let him get get randomly shot at. I cant. I…I love Mr. J and I'll do anything for him. He brought me out of my boring life at the asylum. I know people believe that I am crazy for choosing this life, and I probably am…but one thing I am not is stupid. I was a doctor. And a damn good one too. I know he loves me right? Else he would of chased me away a long time ago. I remember once he called us a 'family'. That was when we stole Batman's Wonder Boy and made him our own, yes, but still. And...and he kissed me…on the cheek, yes, but a kiss is still a kiss.<p>

I cried out as I felt the bullet tear a hole clean through my stomach in my skimpy little outfit I know Mr. J loves to see me in. But I refused to fall. After all I still have my pride, no? Instead I grabbed Mr. J's hand and hightailed it out of there. As I looked down at my gaping wound I figured that it's only a matter of time until I bleed out and my only chance for survival is for me to stop the bleeding until we could get help and I could get patched up. The lair is far from where we are but hopefully I can make it there.

Still feeling woozy from the blood loss with a hand pressed to my stomach, we ran and stopped in an alley where the spinning in my head got even worse But still we pressed on. With one blood stained clutching onto my stomach and the other pressed against the moist alley wall, I took one more step and crumbled to the ground. Tears came to my eyes but I pushed them back as I tried to get up. Staring blankly back at me was the man I'd give my life for. The man I loved…Joker.

I can remember my mother telling my all those bedtime stories, the ones with the prince who would sweep the damsel and distress off her feet and into his arms and away to his castle. I know life isn't a fairy tale but why isn't my prince sweeping me up into his arms and taking me away from all the pandemonium. Ha, you didn't expect me to know that word, didn't you? Told you I'm a damn good doctor.

So there we were, two silly fools with cheap caked on make-up just staring at each other. Staring across the line that separates us…that might separate us. A small smile breaks onto my face. There is still time though. He's nearing my face! He's getting closer! He's gonna kiss me! I hissed in pain as he pressed his gloved finger tips to my red-stained ones covering my wound. Though my watery gaze I could see his almost permanently, etched in grin fades and his eyes widen at the darkened color on his hands. Am I seeing things? Is Mr. J mourning…me? ' Hey, I'm still alive you idiot!' I screamed, 'Don't count me out yet!' Desperately I clung on to the hope that he would do something instead of just stare at me with that pitiful look in his eyes; that look of pity. I don't want him to 'pity' me. I want him to love me. To LOVE me! To love me and only me! I could feel the darkness of unconsciousness sweeping over my body and trying to pull my mind into the black void. As I blinked up at him against the pounding rain now roaring in my ears as I realized that death was coming for me, I whispered "Don't pity me but I still love you." He smiled a little and my heart grew warm. A smile, a real smile from Jack himself. I can feel his breath on my lips now as his eyes shown with an emotion that I just could not place. His lips, slightly chapped, brushed mines and my eyes grew wide. "Ditto", he whispered back as pain erupted in my chest. And as my eyes slid close, I could feel his clammy hand caressing my cheek looking at me softly as if was telling me goodbye. "Goodbye, Jack" I said as I closed my eyes forever.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Jack" She whispered, as her body seized up and her chest stopped moving and for the first time ever in becoming 'The Joker' from regular ol' Jack, a tear, one sole solitary tear slipped from my eye. As I gazed at Harley, no Harleen's face. No more her nagging voice "Mr. J!" to hear anymore. No more of her warm touch. No more of her gentle gaze of love. Now I am truly alone; just a clown and a corpse. I sighed as I ran a bloodied hand through my stringy green hair. I guess you're wondering why I killed her. It is simple logic really. The bullet tore a hole clear through her stomach and she was heavily bleeding. There was no way to fix that so I decided to be merciful and gave her a quick death. Besides she's mine's. I own her body and soul and she belongs to only me. She's my pawn, my helper, my…lover. 'But now she's also worm food!' I giggled at my little joke as I picked up her body, tossed it in a nearby dumpster and flicked one of my explosive marbles after her. As it exploded, I turned away and gave a halfhearted wave, "Goodbye Dr. Harleen Quinzel."<p> 


End file.
